Inwazja cz. 22
Metropolia Elizabeth siedziała przy panelu, w którym miała dostęp do postępów na froncie. Nie było w nich zbyt wielu dobrych wieści. Poza katastrofą jaka przydarzyła się w CreepyTown, nie najlepiej szło też w HallenWest. Kilkuset żołnierzy, których zostawiono w mieście po tym, jak ogrodzono je kopułą, albo było w niewoli, albo w grobach. Posiłki leciały już na miejsce, ale zdobycie HallenWest może ich drogo kosztować. Za drogo. - Masz wiadomość.- powiedział robotyczny głos wydobywający się z panelu. Elizabeth przeczytała wiadomość i złapała się lekko za głowę. Nie była jakoś koszmarnie zła, ale nie była też dobra. Kobieta sięgnęła po słuchawkę i wykręciła odpowiedni numer. - Krwawy Kruk zaginął.- powiedziała do słuchawki- Przywołany przez nas wojownik zwyczajnie zniknął. - Ech, no trudno.-'' odpowiedział głos Heinricha w słuchawce-'' Musimy jakoś odwrócić uwagę społeczeństwa. Szykuj śmigłowce i ruszaj na DizzCity. - To dosyć nędzny łup. - Ale zawsze coś. Sytuację w HallenWest da się jeszcze opanować ale to co się stanie w CreepyTown zależy od Glorii. - Martwisz się o Strange i Przemka, mój Panie? - Heh. A jaki syn nie martwi się o swoich rodziców? Z resztą, nieważne. Gdy już ich pojmiemy, nic nie stanie na drodzę do supermacji ludzkości. Tylko to się liczy. Vanilla Unicorn Strange nie mogła uwierzyć w to co widzi. Stała przed nią Dawn, cyrkówka, jedyna w całym przeklętym cyrku która o nią dbała. - Strange, moja malutka.- Dawn ledwo powstrzymywała łzy. Piratka długo się nie zastanawiała i rzuciła się Dawn w ramiona. Cyrkówka również się do niej przytuliła. - Dawn...jak?- spytała Strange, mocno tuląc się do swojej dawno utraconej przyjaciółki - Siostrzyczka mi pomogła.- powiedziała Dwan, tuląc Strange- To bardzo dobra osoba. Poprosiła mnie żebym przyprowadziła ciebie i Sen...znaczy Przemka. - Siostrzyczka?- spytała Nowa- Pamiętam że był ktoś taki. Znaczy, tak do niej mówili. - Nieważne.- powiedziała Strange- Chodź, cwelu. - Nigdzie nie idę.- powiedział Przemek, który się domyślił do kogo mówiła Strange- Nie pasuje mi tutaj wiele rzeczy. - Nie denerwuj mnie!- zakrzyknęła Strange. - Właśnie.- powiedziała Dawn, dużo spokojniejszym głosem niż piratka- Czy mógłbyś proszę się ze mną udać do Siostrzyczki? - Nie.- odpowiedział Przemek. - Ech, na prawdę mi przykro.- powiedziała cyrkówka, po czym obróciła Strange i przyłożyła jej nóż do gardła- Albo ze mną pójdziesz, albo poderżnę jej gardło! - Dawn...co ty...- Strange nie miała pojęcia co się dzieje. - Wybacz skarbie, ale muszę przyprowadzić was obydwoje.- powiedziała Dawn po czym zwróciła się do Przemka- To jak będzie? Idziesz czy mam ją zabić? - No cóż, nie mam za dużego wyboru.- powiedział Przemek- Miło było cię poznać, kwiecie złocisty. Nikt w pomieszczeniu nie mógł uwierzyć w to co usłyszał. - Ch...chyba się przesłyszałam.- powiedziała Dawn. - Nie id e. Więc musisz ją zabić, prawda?- spytał Przemek- No dawaj! Zrób to! Dawn ani drgnęła. - Nie zrobisz tego, prawda?- spytał Przemek - Oczywiście, że tego nie zrobi, Przemek-dono- powiedział jakiś głos. Po chwili z zaułka wyszły trzy postacie: Kasia Crused, Gloria i LoboTaker. - Siostrzyczko...- powiedziała Dawn patrząca na Glorie. - Czyli to ty jesteś Gloria?- spytał Przemek. - Słyszałeś o mnie? Jestem zaszczycona. - Tak, słyszałem.- Przemek uśmiechnął się lekko. Wóz albo przewóz.- I jako przywódca Federacji, rozkazuje wam wypuścić Strange. Wszyscy dosłownie skamieniali. Wszyscy, poza Glorią. - Jak sobie życzysz, Przemek-dono.- powiedziała Gloria- Cyrkówko, puść Noelle-dono. - Tak jest.- powiedziała Dawn, po czym puściła Strange. Lobo przyglądała się całej sytuacji i miała niemały konflikt wewnętrzny. - Dobra, to ta chwile- pomyślała Lobo - Nie rób tego!- krzyczał głos wewnątrz niej - Musze być posłuszna Pani. Musze ich zabić. - Nie!! Znaczy się, Przemka to nawet mo...CO JA GADAM?!!! Zaj#b te śpiewającą s#kę! - Nie! Zabije wrogów mojej Pani - Masz zabić swoich wrogów!! Spróbuj tylko podnieść rękę na moich przyjaciół albo Przemka! - Czy ktoś mi k#rwa mać wyjaśni, co się tutaj dzieje?!!- zakrzyknęła Salai. - Może później.- powiedział Przemek. Mało brakowało, pomyślał chłopak. Wspomnienia pobrane od Imitii, Doc i Nowej na coś się zdały. Mimo że nadal nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego wszyscy uważają jego i Strange za tak ważnych. - Nie umiem wyrazić, jak bardzo się cieszę, że was widzę, Przemek- dono i Noelle-dono.- powiedziała Gloria- Teraz przy twojej pomocy- Gloria wskazała na Przemka- umocnimy Federacje a przy towjej- kobieta wskazał na Strange- uruchomimy Zegar. W Przemka jakby strzelił piorun. Zegar Nieskończoności! Wszystko nabrało sensu! Za nic nie mogą teraz dostać Strange. Musi to jakoś z nimi ugadać. Przemek podszedł do Glorii, dzięki czemu znalazł się też blisko Strange. - Widzisz, sądzę że możemy to..- Przemek chciał dokończyć zdanie, ale coś mu nie pozwoliło. Tym czymś była Kosa Lobo, wbita w jego splot słoneczny. - Przemek-dono! LoboTaker mineła Glorię, wyciągnęła Kose z ciała Przemka i gotowała się na następny cios. Przemek zamiast się bronić, złapał Strange za ramię. - Może jeszcze zdążę!- pomyślał Przemek. LoboTaker zadała następny cios, który pozbawił chłopaka głowy. Gdy zamachnęła się na to by zadać podobny cios piratce, Gloria zaczęła krzyczeć. Częstotliwość jej głosu pozbawiła wszystkich w pomieszczeniu przytomności. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Inwazja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures